


Ty Middle East Slave

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: Ty is on a mission in the Middle East and falls into the hands of the enemy, and ends up as a naked slave in chains to his new Master.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ty Middle East Slave

Ty is sent on a covert mission to the Middle East that goes tits up almost from the start. He’s wearing the uniform of an enlisted US Marine, and he’s using a false identity. His dogtags have another name on them than B. Tyler Grady. He’s to join up with a remote US military base and attempt to infiltrate a local Arab group known to be anti-Taliban. However to get there, the remote dirt road passes through territory recently taken back by the insurgents. A roadside bomb at a narrow pass in the rocks flips and destroys Ty’s jeep; he’s thrown and stunned but not injured severely. But before he can even stand or draw a weapon, he’s tackled by three Taliban fighters who were tracking him. They were hidden in the rock outcroppings watching with binoculars, and detonated the bomb before scrambling down to intercept their target. One of them grinds Ty’s head into the sand, while another straddles his back; the third disarms Ty. Ty feels a gun barrel jammed at the base of his skill. He stops fighting; his arms are pulled behind him and cuffed. His captors radio in their status, and within a half hour Ty’s mission has failed and he’s a prisoner of the enemy. An hour later a beat up pickup truck arrives, driven by two armed men. Ty is hauled into the back of the truck. As it roars onward Ty looks back at the smoking ruin of his jeep.

Ty is taken in the truck to a remote outpost in the rocky desert, little more than a shack. As he’s unloaded, Ty spots some sophisticated communications antennae on the roof. Ty is stripped naked and put in chains. A few pics are snapped, including a close up of his dogtags. They are elated when they see his USMC tattoo, making him a high value capture. His captors send communication of their US military prisoner off. The outpost only has the small shack that the handful of soldiers sleep in, so Ty is chained to a huge outcropping outside, still naked. 

A few days pass before the local Taliban leader shows up. Ty has been given no food, a few bottled waters, and lots of piss and cum. The Arabs of course are hundreds of miles from home, no wives around or they’re young enough to not be married yet, so no premarital sex allowed. Hence the forced cocksucking. Ty is weak and after a couple days his resolve is broken. He sucks cock almost willingly. The semen at least is protein, and the urine is mostly water. The guards get off on seeing the muscular US Marine on his knees servicing them. They don’t talk about it among themselves but it’s an open secret that they all wander up to where Ty is chained to use his mouth.

When the local Taliban leader arrives, the guards clean up their act a bit. The leader orders Ty brought before him. Ty is forced to his knees in submission. The leader circles him, then tips Ty’s chin up. Beard half grown in, dirty, but Ty flexes involuntarily as he’s touched. The leader runs his eyes over Ty’s impressive body. He’s leaned up some but it still muscular, almost beefy. The leader speaks broken English. He orders Ty to stand, spread his legs and lock his hands behind his head so he can do a more thorough inspection. Buttocks spread, cock and balls hefted, chin turned each way, hands over Ty’s pecs and abs. Some orders are barked, and Ty is loaded into the back of the truck the leader arrived in. Two armed men in the back with the prisoner. They drive for hours.

Ty is dozing in the back of the truck when they arrive at a small village, perhaps 200 houses. He’s drug from the bed of the truck and led to a sturdy, concrete block house. A few locals are around, and apparently not surprised to see a fit, naked man led in chains against his will into the structure. Most of the village houses are mud brick, but this one is definitely made of stronger construction. He’s put into a small cell with a barred window and a spartan bedframe with a thin, dirty mattress. There’s also a pot to piss in. A guard is posted at the door to his cell, but Ty can see into the main room and he watches quietly as the leader puts a few calls through on his satellite phone. He knows enough Arabic to understand that the higher ups are being notified of his capture.

A meal is finally brought. Ty hasn’t eaten anything in almost a week and he’s feeling the effects. He hungrily devours the surprisingly good, hearty meal. Only after he starts to nod off does he realize the meal was lightly drugged. The last thing he hears coherently is the guard calling out to the leader. His vision is blurred and his hearing sounds like people are speaking in an echo chamber. He’s only dimly aware as the leader enters the cell, and the guard and leader clear away the meal and unlock the chains. Ty is easily pushed face up on the mattress. Photos are snapped on the leaders iPhone; full body, then close up of chest, face, USMC tattoo, genitals. Then he’s rolled over and similarly photographed, including spreading his buttocks and exposing his hole. Ty vaguely hears the leader bark out some orders. Others enter the cell.

It feels good when they bring a bucket of warm soapy water and clean Ty all over. He’s dirty and sweaty from the mission that failed and a week in captivity. Under his arms, between his legs, into his asscrack, every inch is scrubbed clean. Then razors are brought and his body shaved down while the leader buzzes his hair off down to a short crewcut. A final rinse and Ty is transformed. The chains are brought back and he’s locked up, chain around his neck and both ankles, with a length from the ankle to a ring in the stone floor. He can walk around the cell and use his arms, but nothing else. He sleeps for a few hours, and wakes up groggy and disoriented from the drugs. He looks down at his body and blinks, not fully registering. His penis and testicles are devoid of hair, almost like he was a little boy. Except it’s a full grown set of genitals. His treasure trail is gone, and the dusting of hair in his pec valley around his nipples is likewise shaved smooth. He reaches into his pits and down below his balls. Smooth everywhere.

Ty slowly recovers his senses. Water and food are brought at regular intervals. The guards are outside his door and out front of the house around the clock. The leader comes in every night, late, and orders Ty to his knees in broken English to suck him off. “No bite,” is his main comment. Ty is expected to swallow, and he does so. 

A week passes. The guards have a makeshift gym outside behind the concrete block house in a yard surrounded by a high stone wall, with packed dirt. They have set up a bench press of sorts with a car axel and concrete blocks; and a surprisingly nice, modern set of hand-held free weights for curls and military press. Ty has all his chains removed except the ankle hobbles and is made to lift weights. He throws himself into it. A few of the guards watch his body flex, trying to hide their admiration for his skill and physique. There’s a spigot high on the wall, and Ty is allowed to soap up and rinse off before being returned to his cell. He wonders why they’re wanting him to stay fit. The nightly cocksucking continues. The leader even starts touching Ty’s body while he’s being serviced; his hands down Ty’s broad shoulders to his biceps, then down to his chest, kneading the pec muscle and playing with Ty’s nipples. Ty tries to hide it, but he starts to get hard as he’s blowing the leader. On this occasion, as his balls empty down Ty’s throat, the leader gently runs his hand over Ty’s buzzcut as he pulls his softening cock out of Ty’s mouth.

The next morning Ty is chained more securely than ever before and loaded into the back of the truck again. There’s a driver, the leader riding shotgun, and again two armed thugs in back with Ty. They drive much longer this time, finally arriving at a sizable town. Near the center of town is a large, walled complex of multiple buildings. The truck approaches a gate; the leader talks to the guards, who call in to verify before the truck enters a large service courtyard. Again Ty is led naked to an outbuilding. His chains are removed, he’s put into a communal shower and ordered to clean up. Then, a fresh shave all over his body administered by the leader, who seems to linger over his task. Ty gets hard as his balls and taint are shaved. The leader strokes his erection, nodding and saying ‘good’ in Arabic. After the shaving, Ty is pushed under the shower head to rinse off again. Once he’s dry, the chains are brought again. The leader looks sad as he chains Ty for what he perceives will the final time. Two feet of chain between his ankles; and this time his wrists together behind his back, then pulled high and attached to a tight chain circling his neck. It pulls his shoulders back, thrusts his pecs forward, and makes his biceps bulge, showing off the USMC bulldog. Ty is fit and lean, every inch the proud US Marine; however he’s naked and in chains. Finally the leader stands in front of Ty. One hand on Ty’s shoulder, the other stroking his cock, bringing it to erection. Then the leader turns to walk out, beckoning Ty to follow. 

Across the service yard, into the main building. Ty shuffles along behind the leader, his half hard cock flopping between his thighs. They approach a door, with 2 guards who are obviously expecting them. The guards run their eyes over Ty as they open the door. The leader sighs softly before grabbing Ty’s penis and leading him into the room. There are a dozen or so distinguished looking Arab men in full robes in the room. One is clearly in charge, a giant of a man, probably 6’5” and built like a linebacker, but elegant in his flowing robes, thick hair and groomed beard. He comes forward. The leader nods his head in respect to the man and starts to address him. Ty can pick out the word ‘gift’ just as the leader tugs on Ty’s cock, urging him to kneel. At the same time, the leader’s hand on his cock has kept him mostly erect. Ty kneels down, spreading his legs and bowing his head. He knows how to play the game. Or at least that’s what he tells himself as he assumes the position of total submission. His cock achieves full erection as the new man in charge circles him slowly. Ty can feel every eye in the room glued to his body, fully on display. 

The new man in charge is clearly pleased at the gift. He joins both hands with the leader who brought Ty here and they exchange kisses on both cheeks. After his hands are released, the leader hands the key to the chains to Ty’s new owner, then gently grips Ty’s head one final time, tipping it up a bit and speaking quietly but sternly in broken English. “This Abdullah,” he says, gesturing to the man in charge. “Chief. Obey,” are his final words before departing. Ty glances up briefly at his new owner before lowering his head again. His cock is still bobbing at full erection, his cleanly shaved balls hanging low beneath. The new owner goes behind Ty and unlocks the padlock holding Ty’s arms in place. He leaves the ankle hobbles and chain collar in place as he finishes circling his new slave.

Ty hears the rustling of garments before Abdullah prods Ty’s chin up with his hand. Facing Ty is an uncut ten incher, thick, precum already at the tip. Big hairy balls. Ty licks his lips and takes Abdullah’s cock in his mouth. Abdullah nods, acknowledging that the regional leader trained the American well. After a few minutes, Abdullah pulls his shaft out, and with his hand firmly on Ty’s head, guides him to start licking his balls. Ty’s not sure he’s ever seen anyone’s junk this enormous. After a couple minutes Abdullah’s thick dark crotch hair is plastered down. Ty licks his way back up the shaft and without being ordered, takes the cockhead in his mouth and sinks down as far as he can. He relaxes his throat and takes Abdullah all the way in. Ty feels Abdullah’s warm, wet balls on his chin and is breathing furiously through his nose just as firm hands hold him in place and Abdullah unloads down his throat. “Breathe, my son,” Abdullah says in accented English as he pulls out and fixes his robes back in order. He prods Ty’s erection with his sandaled foot. “Bring yourself to orgasm,” he commands. Ty nods, reaching down to stroke himself. It only takes a dozen strokes before he shoots off onto the stone floor. “Lick it up,” Abdullah commands. Ty doesn’t hesitate. He leans over and licks his semen from the gritty floor. When he’s done, he returns to his kneeling position. “What do you say, slave?” Abdullah prompts. “Thank you, Master,” Ty responds.

Over the next weeks Ty adapts to the routine set out for him. Healthy meals are provided. Daily workouts in a state of the art gym. Continued grooming and oiling of his body and skin. Daily oral servicing of his new Master, and on occasion a visiting dignitary. Abdullah likes to show off the captive US Marine naked and obedient. Chains are no longer necessary. Ty balks slightly when his nipples and cockhead are pierced and adorned with thick gold rings. A thick gold cockring is welded at the base of his junk, with a short chain connecting it to the Prince Albert. 

Ty has his own small room adjoining Abdullah’s suite of rooms. Guards are outside the suite, but Ty knows he wouldn’t get far even if he killed or incapacitated Abdullah, so he continues to submit. After a month Ty starts sleeping naked in his Master’s arms. Abdullah has an impressive body, solid with muscle under a layer of fat, and a thick layer of dark hair basically everywhere. Ty learns that Abdullah has many wives and dozens of children, but obviously he enjoys men. Ty knows it’s coming, but it still hurts the first time Abdullah fucks him. He takes some time getting Ty ready, but when he forces his way in Ty grunts and tries hard to take it. Abdullah barebacks him, flooding Ty’s ass with semen. After the first time, it’s a nightly occurrence.

Abdullah has a plan to finally push his prized slave over into total control and submission. Giving up your ass is one thing, but surrendering your mind is another. The Arab rightly detects that there’s still a bit of fight in the Marine, and devises a plan to tear down the last of Ty’s defenses. One night after Abdullah fucks Ty as usual, Abdullah pours each of them a glass of fine red wine. Ty’s glass has a layer of dry opiate in it, and soon he’s out of it. The guards are summoned. Ty is brought to a room where a man is waiting. Ty remembers a dull pain and buzzing but not much else for the next few hours. Then it stops and he sleeps. Ty wakes up in his own room, disoriented. He sits on the edge of the bed, wondering what day it is. Abdullah enters, running his eyes over Ty’s body. A job well done, he thinks to himself. Ty’s ears have been pierced with thick gold rings matching his nipple piercing. A similar nose ring has been added. But what’s most shocking are the dark swirling tattoos all over his arms and chest. Verses from the Koran have been inked on his body. Arching gothic letters on his hard stomach say ALLAH IS SUPREME in Arabic. The bulldog has been obliterated, covered with the dark cursive writing. On his lower back is his owner’s name, ABDULLAH. Ty starts shaking as he takes this all in. Abdullah crosses to Ty, and pulls him to his feet, taking him in his arms. “My son,” he says soothingly. “Master,” Ty responds, feeling adrift. He needs to be anchored. His cock is hard, straining at the gold chain. “Will you fuck me? Please, Master,” Ty asks. Abdullah nods, pointing to the floor. “On all fours. Like a dog,” he commands. Ty assumes the position and eagerly receives his Master’s cock in his ass.

After this turning point, it’s obvious that Ty is completely broken and subverted. He spends most of his days kneeling beside his Master, except when he’s lifting weights or being groomed. Abdullah lets other of his courtiers use Ty’s mouth. Ty doesn’t speak much, and is never allowed to ejaculate. He’s a slab of muscle meat, former Marine, inked slave, property of an Arab sheikh. Abdullah chuckles to himself when he thinks of what the USMC brass would think if they could see their proud warrior now, and what he’s become. Ty moans like a bitch in heat when Abdullah fucks him, his own erection arched down painfully by the solid gold chain attached to the thick piercing in his penis.


End file.
